


The Star-Spangled Man With A Plan (Translation)

by mabeo2610



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (but just barely), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Language, First Kiss, Fluff, Fourth of July fic, Humor, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Teen Romance, Tiếng Việt | Vietnamese, Translation in Vietnamese
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 14:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4224942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mabeo2610/pseuds/mabeo2610
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky Barnes đã tròn mười sáu, mà tuổi trẻ thì chỉ đến một lần mà thôi. Nó nghĩ rằng cuối cùng cũng đến lúc nói với thằng bạn thân ngốc nghếch của mình rằng nó có-lẽ-gần-như-đại-khái-là đang yêu cậu ấy. Và giờ mùng Bốn tháng Bảy đã đến, cũng là ngày sinh nhật của Steve, nó đã lên một kế hoạch thật hoàn hảo để tỏ tình - tất nhiên là cùng với sự hỗ trợ của lũ bạn rồi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Star-Spangled Man With A Plan (Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thegirl_gcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirl_gcat/gifts), [scholarlyzelda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scholarlyzelda/gifts).



> Thân tặng c Ji Cat :3 Ngày trước đã hứa dịch fic tặng c, giờ mới thực hiện được :'( Hy vọng c sẽ thích :3 :3
> 
> Chúc mừng sinh nhật (sớm) cụ Steve Rogers :3 Chúc cụ luôn khỏe mạnh, tươi trẻ và sớm đoàn tụ với cụ Buck :3 Cháu yêu hai cụ nhiều lắm :3 :x

***

 

**Mùng Bốn tháng Bảy năm 2014**

 

 _Thịch_.

 

Steve ngước lên từ cuốn _The Scarlet Letter_ thì thấy một cái bánh cupcake đặt trên bàn ăn trưa trước mặt cậu. Lớp kem phủ màu đỏ-trắng-và-xanh-lam bị dồn thành một cục biến dạng ở trên lớp bánh hương vani, và trông cái bánh như thể vừa bị xoắn lại và ép chặt – cách đấy vài mét có một cái túi ziplock dính đầy kem nằm chỏng chơ ở dưới đất.

 

Cậu nhướng một bên mày, vẻ hờ hững.

 

"Chà, Buck, tớ phải nói là. Năm nay cậu làm hoành tráng thật đấy," cậu nói ráo hoảnh.

 

Thằng nhóc đứng cạnh cậu cười phá lên và bước vòng quanh bàn, ném mình vào cái ghế bên kia Steve.

 

"Im mồm đi, đồ hâm. Tớ "xoáy" được cái bánh này ở bếp hồi sáng nay đấy, dành riêng cho cậu thôi," Nó nói, đoạn rút một cái gì đó từ túi của mình và cắm vào giữa chiếc bánh cupcake.

 

Một cái bật lửa.

 

"Lạy Chúa, Bucky!" Steve thốt lên, cậu tóm lấy cái bật lửa ngay lập tức và nhét vào túi quần dù nó dính đầy kem. "Cậu _có_ biết là chúng mình đang ở trường không hả? Bọn mình sẽ gặp rắc rối to vì cái bật lửa đấy, và tin tớ đi, chẳng ai tin nó là của tớ đâu."

 

Bucky cười, lùa mấy ngón tay vào mái tóc nâu bù xù.

 

"Stevie ơi, đang nghỉ hè mà. Thầy cô sẽ làm gì cơ chứ, phạt bọn mình chắc?" Nó bắt bẻ. "Với cả, bọn mình chỉ ở đây để làm cho xong mấy cái xe rước ngớ ngẩn đấy thôi, rồi ta sẽ chuồn ngay."

 

Steve bĩu môi, đánh dấu trang sách đang đọc dở và đặt sang một bên.

 

"Tớ còn chả hiểu _tại sao_ tớ lại phải làm cái vụ này. Hội Học sinh cũng chẳng phải cái gì to tát cho lắm, lại càng không cần có mặt vào một ngày đặc biệt như hôm nay."

 

"Ý cậu là ngày sinh nhật cậu á?" Bucky trêu, lén liếm trộm một ít kem trên bánh.

 

Steve lườm nó. "Im đê," cậu quát, rồi đẩy cái bánh về bên kia bàn và rũ người xuống ghế, quay lại với cuốn sách.

 

Bucky bắt đầu chậm rãi nhón từng miếng cái bánh ngọt. Steve đã khó chịu cả ngày hôm nay, nhưng cũng chả có gì là ngạc nhiên cả - cậu ấy có bao giờ thích tổ chức sinh nhật mình đâu. Cậu ấy nghĩ nó "làm mất đi ý nghĩa của ngày lễ thực sự mà cậu và Bucky nên tổ chức." Tất nhiên, Bucky cho rằng nghĩ như vậy đúng là dở hơi, nhưng dù nó có nói hay làm gì đi chăng nữa, nó sẽ chẳng bao giờ thay đổi được suy nghĩ của Steve.

 

Nó nghĩ việc tình nguyện tham gia giúp buổi diễu hành sẽ khiến Steve vui vẻ hơn chút, nhưng rõ ràng là không. Hóa ra, ban giám hiệu muốn tất cả những thành viên quan trọng trong Hội Học sinh phải có mặt trên xe diễu hành của Hội, và với tư cách là Sử gia của cả lớp, Steve buộc phải tham gia. Và Steve đổ hết tội cho Bucky, vì Bucky là người bầu cho cậu vào vị trí đó ngay từ đầu.

 

Bucky thở dài, vừa đúng lúc đó Hiệu trưởng Hood bắt đầu gọi các tình nguyện viên quay lại làm việc sau bữa trưa. Nó và Steve đứng dậy.

 

Rồi Steve rướn người lại, đặt một bàn tay lên cánh tay Bucky.

 

"Xin lỗi vì đã quát cậu. Tớ rất cảm kích vì cậu đã dành cho tớ cái bánh xấu xí này. Thật đấy," và dù cái câu đó có chút châm chọc, Bucky biết là Steve nói thực lòng. "Nhưng... chỉ là hôm nay tớ không có muốn tổ chức gì cả. Cậu nên biết điều đó, bọn mình đã là bạn suốt bao nhiêu năm rồi mà. Hôm nay là Mùng Bốn tháng Bảy, và chúng ta nên- "

 

"Rồi, rồi, rồi," Bucky nói, phẩy phẩy tay. "Bọn mình nên mừng ngày Quốc khánh vân vân và vân vân. Tớ hiểu mà, Steve, chỉ là... được rồi."

 

Steve mỉm cười. "Cảm ơn, Buck," cậu nói, rồi cầm lấy quyển sách và bước lên trước.

 

Ngay khi Bucky vừa bắt đầu đi theo, Steve dừng lại và ngoái đầu nhìn nó.

 

"Mà này, tớ biết tỏng mấy cái bánh cupcake đó là dành cho nhà tình thương của người vô gia cư đấy nhé."

 

Rồi cậu cười khẩy và đi tiếp, ra ngoài tìm chiếc xe diễu hành mà cậu đang làm cùng các thành viên khác trong Hội Học sinh.

 

Bucky lườm theo dáng người đã đi khuất của cậu, rồi chộp lấy cái bánh cupcake và chăm chăm nhìn nó mất một lúc. Bình thường, nó sẽ đuổi theo Steve và đấm vào cánh tay khẳng khiu, bé tẹo của cậu, nhưng khi nó lén chui vào bếp để đặt lại cái bánh bị hỏng, nó biết nó còn những chuyện quan trọng phải làm hơn. Hơn thế nữa, nó đã lên kế hoạch cho lễ diễu hành tối nay, và nó phải chuẩn bị trước.

 

Bởi vì tối nay, _cuối cùng_ nó cũng sẽ nói với Steve rằng nó đã yêu cậu suốt một năm nay - bằng bất kì giá nào.

 

***

 

"Ối _giời ơi là giời_ , Barnes."

 

"Ôi... ối chà chà."

 

"Hôm nay là ngày đẹp nhất trong cả cuộc đời tôi. Cộng với cả cái ngày tôi cặp kè với năm cô nàng cổ động viên nữa."

 

"Tôi vẫn không tin vụ đó có thật đâu."

 

"Mẹ kiếp Jesus Christ đấy, Bucky! Tôi- tôi sắp tè ra quần rồi!"

 

Bucky cắn môi và nhìn xuống bộ trang phục của mình. Nó mặc độc một chiếc quần bơi màu đỏ, trắng và xanh lam, ngoài ra chỉ có đôi bốt màu đỏ cao đến đầu gối và một chiếc khăn tắm in hình quốc kì Mỹ buộc quanh cổ. Nó thấy mình như một thằng thần kinh khi ăn vận như vậy, nhưng Steve thích siêu anh hùng. Vậy nên, Bucky sẽ trở thành siêu anh hùng vì cậu.

 

Hắn nhìn lên năm đứa bạn đang đứng quanh mình. Natasha đang quay mặt đi chỗ khác, hai vai nhỏ đang rung lên vì nén cười, trong khi Bruce đang nhìn cậu từ đầu đến chân. Tony và Sam đang cãi nhau về Cái-Ngày-Mà-Tony-Cặp-Kè-Với-Năm-Cô-Nàng-Cổ-Động-Viên-Nổi-Tiếng-Nhất-Trường, và Clint thì đang nằm dưới đất cười sằng sặc.

 

"Ừa... có lẽ đây không phải là ý hay," Bucky vừa nói vừa vuốt tóc. Có lẽ nó cũng không tự ti đến mức này nếu như trước đó nó không thực sự lưỡng lự trước toàn bộ kế hoạch.

 

Sam quay mặt với Tony và nhìn Bucky từ trên xuống dưới. "Ông nghĩ thế cơ à?"

 

Tony chọt cùi chỏ vào người Sam. "Ê, nếu ông muốn buổi diễu hành thú vị hơn ngoài mấy cái xe cứu hỏa và xe nhún trẻ con, thì ngậm mồm lại đê."

 

"Này, Thor vẫn đi xe tải của mẹ nó đến chứ? Không có xe để chuồn thì không xong đâu," Natasha nói.

 

Tony rút cái điện thoại thông minh của nó ra. "Ờm, nó vừa nhắn tôi đây. Nó bảo vừa đi được năm phút rồi."

 

Yên lặng bao trùm khi Bucky gượng gạo nhúc nhích người, rồi Clint thở dài và đứng dậy, vẫn cười nắc nẻ như con hải cẩu sắp chết.

 

"Ôi trời ơi, được. Được, được lắm." nó nói, lắc đầu.

 

Bucky đáp trả bằng ngón tay thối.

 

Đột nhiên cả lũ nghe tiếng kèn lớn từ xa, và Bucky nhận ra đó là tiếng nhạc mở màn cho buổi lễ diễu hành. Nó bắt đầu hoảng loạn.

 

"Ôi không. Ôi trời ơi. Khi nào xe của Steve sẽ tới nhỉ? Và mọi người có _chắc chắn_ nó sẽ dừng lại không? Nhỡ nó cứ đi tiếp thì sao? Nhỡ tôi không kịp-"

 

"Ông bạn ơi," Clint ngắt lời, vỗ vai nó. "Bình tĩnh cái đê."

 

"Ờ, phải đấy. Ông làm như thể sắp cầu hôn cậu ta không bằng." Sam nói, cười toe toét.

 

Tony đảo mắt. "Ôi dào, cho tôi xin, hai đứa chúng nó lúc nào chả như đôi vợ chồng già. Điều duy nhất sẽ thay đổi sau hôm nay là cuối cùng bọn nó cũng được phang nhau đến phọt cả não ra thôi."

 

Bucky đỏ lựng cả người, còn Natasha và Clint cùng khịt mũi. Bruce thì chỉ biết thở dài thườn thượt, tự hỏi lần thứ một ngàn thế quái nào mà cậu lại làm bạn với mấy đứa này được.

 

"Họ kia rồi. Vào vị trí thôi," Natasha nói, và nhanh chóng cột tóc thành một cái đuôi ngựa (Bucky để ý rằng dù vậy trông nó vẫn rất hoàn hảo), tóm lấy khẩu súng nước của nhỏ và của Clint. "Đi nào, mọi người, khẩn trương lên."

 

Sam giương tay chào cô, giơ cao khẩu Super Soaker của mình lên, còn Tony đang bắt đầu gõ gõ màn hình điện thoại.

 

"Được rồi, động cơ tôi mới lắp trong xe đã bắt đầu hoạt động. Nó sẽ bắt xe dừng lại ở chỗ đèn đỏ," nó nói, chỉ về phía đèn đỏ ở cuối tòa nhà.

 

Bruce bĩu môi khi cả lũ bắt đầu lẻn qua đám đông lũ trẻ con đang hò reo ầm ĩ bên những ông bố bà mẹ đã thấm mệt.

 

"Các ông có biết chúng ta sẽ gặp rắc rối to nếu bất kì ai phát hiện ra cái động cơ đấy trong xe không? Mọi người sẽ nghĩ là bọn mình cài bom hay cái gì đó tương tự như thế đấy," Bruce lẩm bẩm.

 

"Tin tôi đi, nếu bọn mình _định_ đánh bom lễ diễu hành Mùng Bốn tháng Bảy, thì nó đã nổ tung từ lâu rồi. Trong trường hợp có ai quên mất, tôi là chuyên gia của bất kì thứ gì liên quan đến công nghệ," Tony tự đắc, đưa tay gãi gãi lớp râu (gần) lún phún của mình.

 

Sam nhướng mày. "Và thế _quái_ nào mà bọn này quên được chuyện đó khi cứ mười giây ông lại nhắc chúng tôi?"

 

Tony giơ cả hai ngón tay thối với nó.

 

Vài phút sau, cả lũ đã vào các vị trí gần chỗ đèn đỏ. Tối nay tất cả mọi người trong thị trấn đều có mặt ở đây, nghĩa là phần lớn mọi con phố đều bị cấm đường. Lễ diễu hành Mùng Bốn tháng Bảy luôn là một sự kiện trọng đại, mà Bucky không thể hiểu nổi - nó chả có gì ngoài việc các thành viên của Hội đồng Thành phố đi trên mấy chiếc xe diễu hành hay ô tô, cố gắng để được bỏ phiếu tiếp vào nhiệm kì sau.

 

Nó thở dài và cầm lấy cái mặt nạ đen Clint đưa cho, buộc vòng quanh mắt.

 

"Được rồi." nó nói. "Tôi đã sẵn sàng."

 

Xe rước của trường đã bắt đầu đi xuống phố, và khi tiến đến gần, Bucky mới nhận ra cái xe lòe loẹt đến mức nào, với hàng loạt dải cờ đuôi nheo màu đỏ, trắng và xanh lam rủ xuống từ bục đứng, và Hội Học sinh đang giữ tấm banner với những chữ cái to đậm màu đen ghi tên trường. Steve giỏi môn mỹ thuật lắm mà, sao mà cậu ấy có thể để mọi người diễu hành xuống phố trong _cái đống này_?

 

Nói đến đó, cuối cùng Bucky cũng nhìn thấy dáng người bé nhỏ của Steve Rogers đang ngồi ở một bên xe rước, với một nụ cười như bị dán lên mặt khi cậu vẫy tay với đám đông và ném kẹo xuống họ. Và khi chiếc xe đi qua họ, Bucky và đồng bọn phải cúi xuống, đề phòng Steve sẽ nhìn thấy và nhận ra mọi người.

 

Và khi chiếc xe dừng trước đèn giao thông - đột nhiên, nó đứng khựng lại.

 

Đám đông bắt đầu thì thào, dù tiếng nhạc diễu hành vẫn tiếp tục phát ầm ầm qua những cái loa lắp dọc đường đi. Những chiếc xe diễu hành đằng sau cũng buộc phải dừng đột ngột, và Hội Học sinh bắt đầu nhìn quanh để tìm nguyên nhân gây ra chuyện này.

 

Tony vuốt một ngón tay xuống dọc cánh mũi, nhìn cả lũ.

 

"Khởi động Chiến dịch Cướp Hội” nó thì thào, và cả lũ bắt đầu hành động.

 

Natasha và Clint nhảy qua hàng rào chắn trên vỉa hè, vừa đúng lúc Sam và Bruce trườn qua phía dưới, và cả lũ vây quanh xe diễu hành, súng nước sẵn sàng trong tay.

 

“Hãy giao nộp Steve Rogers, và sẽ không có ai bị ‘dính đạn’ hết!” Clint hét lên.

 

Mọi người đều im thin thít, quá ngỡ ngàng để làm bất cứ việc gì ngoài nhìn việc nhìn chằm chằm cả lũ. Vậy nên khi Natasha bắt đầu xịt nước vào mọi người, tất cả đều loạn hết lên.

 

Hội đồng Học sinh hét ầm ĩ, vài đứa nhảy khỏi xe diễu hành và chạy như bay tới đám đông trên vỉa hè, những người còn lại cúi gập người lại trong khi Sam, Bruce và Clint thẳng tay xịt nước vào họ. Rồi Bruce nhìn qua Tony và vuốt ngón trỏ xuống dọc mũi, ra hiệu cho nó.

 

“Đến lượt bây rồi đó, chàng ngố sao sọc,” Tony nói, vỗ vỗ lưng Bucky.

 

Bucky nheo mắt lại với vẻ quyết tâm và nhảy khỏi rào chắn, chạy thẳng tới xe diễu hành. Nó nhìn xuống bọn nhỏ cùng trường đang rúm ró người lại, ướt như chuột lột.

 

“Steve Rogers đang ở đâu?” nó hỏi, chống tay lên hai bên hông.

 

Hầu như đứa nào cùng khúc khích cười trước bộ trang phục của nó, nhưng một thằng nhóc nhìn nó và run rẩy chỉ về phía trước xe. Bucky bước đến và thấy Steve đang ngồi khoanh chân trên rìa nền xe, hai cánh tay bắt chéo trước ngực còn môi thì trề ra. Trông cậu ấy không vui vẻ tẹo nào cả.

 

“Steve!” Bucky gọi, nó cúi người xuống bên cạnh cậu, cười toe toét. “Tôi là Đại úy Hoa Kì, và tôi đến đây để giải cứu cậu!”

 

Steve nhìn nó từ đầu đến chân, nhướng một bên mày.

 

“Bucky, cái quấn quanh cổ cậu là khăn tắm của tớ đấy à?” cậu hỏi, vuốt mớ tóc vàng đẫm nước khỏi mặt.

 

Đến lúc đó Bucky mới nhận ra Steve đã ướt như chuột lột. Chết tiệt, _đã bảo_ chúng nó tránh bắn vào Steve rồi mà!

 

“Đúng vậy, nhưng không có thời gian để giải thích đâu. Chúng ta phải ra khỏi đây thôi.” Nó nói, rồi đứng dậy, chìa tay ra cho Steve.

 

Steve chỉ lườm nó, hai mắt cậu ấy như sắp tóe lửa vì cáu.

 

“Bucky ạ, nếu cậu nghĩ tớ sẽ _đồng ý_ đi theo cậu ngay lúc này đây, thì cậu-ê!”

 

Bucky không còn thì giờ để thuyết phục Steve đi nữa – có khi cậu ấy sắp lạnh cóng đến nơi rồi, trời bắt đầu lộng gió rồi – nên nó cúi xuống và kéo Steve dậy, ném cậu ta lên vai mình. Steve ngay lập tức chống lại nó, nhưng cậu ấy quá nhỏ và gầy so với Bucky nên chuyện đó không thành vấn đề. Bucky nhảy khỏi xe diễu hành và chạy về phía đèn giao thông, đến cuối phố nơi Thor đang đỗ xe. Tony, Sam và Bruce đi theo hai đứa, và cả lũ nhanh chóng nhảy vào xe.

 

“Ôi! Xin chào, các bạn trẻ!” Thor kêu lên, ném cái máy Gameboy cũ của nó sang một bên và vặn chìa khóa xe. “Chiến dịch Cướp Hội thành công tốt đẹp chứ?”

 

Cái lườm của Steve trong gương chiếu hậu đã thay cho câu trả lời.

 

“À. Ờ thì, Natasha với Barton đâu rồi?”

 

Vừa dứt lời, Natasha và Clint chạy về phía xe van, phi như bay vào trong.

 

“Chuồn lẹ, chuồn lẹ, chuồn lẹ!” Clint hét ầm lên. “Ban giám hiệu đến rồi!”

 

“Nhưng-“ Thor mở mồm.

 

“ _Lái_ đi!” Natasha ra lệnh, và đột nhiên chiếc xe lao về phía trước khi Thor nhấn bàn đạp.

 

Cả lũ đổ nhào về phía trước, Bucky ngã vào lòng Sam. Sam đẩy nó ra.

 

“Ê cha nội, _không có_ chỗ cho cả tám đứa bọn mình đâu. Đứa nào ngồi tạm xuống sàn xe đi,”

 

Steve khoanh tay trước ngực, “Không thì cứ cho tớ ra ngoài là được…” cậu lẩm bẩm.

 

Bucky đứng dậy và trèo qua chỗ Steve, nhảy vào thùng xe.

 

“Còn lâu nhá. Lại đây đi,” nó nói, túm áo Steve và kéo cậu ngược lại.

 

Steve ngã nhào theo nó, thế là chân tay cả hai đứa rối tung vào với nhau. Steve cau có.

 

“Cậu là thằng bạn tồi nhất.”

 

Bucky nhìn cậu, chỉnh lại tư thế. “Nhưng tớ đã giải cứu cậu mà!”

 

“Cậu cũng là cái đứa đầu têu chuyện này!” Steve bật lại. “ _Để làm gì?_ Bắt cóc tớ à? Để mặc cái bộ đồ dở hơi bơi ngửa này à? Để phá đám lễ diễu hành ngày Quốc Khánh à?”

 

Sam nhìn hai đứa, rồi nhìn tất cả mọi người.

 

“Biết ngay mà. Ông bà Rogers lại bắt đầu rồi đấy. Ông nợ tôi mười đô đấy nhé, Clint,” nó nói, còn Clint thì hậm hực đưa tiền cho nó.

 

Bucky nheo mắt vẻ khó hiểu. “Mấy ông nói cái gì đấy?” nó hỏi.

 

Thor thở dài thườn thượt và rút ít tiền từ chỗ giá để cốc, đưa cho Natasha. Bruce gần như phải giật tờ năm đô-la ra khỏi hai tay Tony.

 

“Bọn tôi cá xem Steve có thấy vui không sau khi ta hoàn thành Chiến dịch Cướp Hội,” Natasha nói, nở nụ cười tự mãn, “Rõ ràng là cậu ấy không thích rồi.”

 

Steve đảo mắt và ngồi lại, co hai chân lên trước ngực. Bucky nhìn cậu một lúc lâu, một cảm giác tội lỗi thắt quặn lại trong lồng ngực nó. Steve vẫn ướt nhẹp, giờ thì cậu ấy đang rùng mình; Bucky biết cậu ấy sẽ chẳng chịu hé lời, nên nó nhích lại gần tí tẹo và cởi cái khăn tắm, quấn nó quanh hai vai Steve.

 

“Stevie à… Tớ xin lỗi nhiều vì đã làm cậu cáu,” nó nhỏ nhẻ. “Tớ biết cậu không muốn tham gia vụ diễu hành này, nên tớ nghĩ là… Tớ nghĩ là tớ đang giúp cậu.” Nó dừng lại, ngả đầu dựa vào Steve. “Tớ chỉ muốn cậu thật vui trong ngày sinh nhật thôi.”

 

Steve im lặng. Rồi cậu thở dài nặng nhọc và dựa vào Bucky.

 

“Cậu đúng là đồ đại ngốc. Tớ không muốn tham gia diễu hành không có nghĩa là cậu phải lên cả một chiến dịch để bắt cóc tớ,” cậu nói. “Nhất là… cái gì ấy nhỉ? Đại úy Hoa Kỳ á? Nghe như thằng dở hơi ấy.”

 

Bucky cười toe toét. “Chắc đây là câu ‘cảm ơn cậu’ gần nhất mà tớ nhận được, hử? Đồ đần.”

 

Steve đánh vào vai nó một phát, nhìn nó.

 

“Đồ dở.”

 

* * *

 

 

Một tiếng sau, cả lũ đã có mặt tại công viên trong thị trấn, ngắm pháo hoa ngày Quốc Khánh. Natasha và Clint ngồi vắt vẻo trên cây, tay trong tay, Tony thì mày mò phá khóa điện thoại của Bruce với lí do duy nhất là nó đang chán. Sam coi Thor chơi (thật ra là toàn thua) cái trò gì đó mà nó đang chơi trên máy Gameboy. Còn Steve và Bucky…

 

Hai đứa đang nằm bên cạnh nhau trên bãi cỏ, dưới lưng là chiếc khăn tắm của Bucky (của Steve). Và mọi chuyện thì cũng khá là hoàn hảo trong lúc này đây. Dưới ánh sáng trời đêm, trông Steve thật đáng yêu, tóc cậu rũ xuống dưới mắt và môi cậu cong cong thành một nụ cười; giờ thì cậu ấy đã khô ráo hết rồi nên Bucky không còn quá lo lắng cho cậu. Chậc, cậu _vẫn_ lo, bởi vì Steve thỉnh thoảng lại ho và lên cơn do bệnh hen suyễn của cậu gây ra, nhưng cậu ấy luôn mang ống thuốc theo. Bucky mỉm cười mỗi lần nhìn thấy cậu lôi nó ra và quay mặt đi chỗ chắc để hít. Cậu ấy dễ thương quá đi mất.

 

Và ừ thì, Bucky vẫn chưa kịp nói với Steve tình cảm nó dành cho cậu – nhưng chí ít thì Steve cũng đã có một sinh nhật vui vẻ.

 

Bucky nhích người lại gần cậu, cụng đầu hai đứa với nhau.

 

“Ê này, cái pháo hoa kia có màu xanh lá kìa. Sao người ta lại cho pháo hoa màu xanh lá vào pháo hoa Ngày Quốc khánh nhỉ?” cậu hỏi, chỉ lên trời.

 

Steve chọt cùi chỏ vào xương sườn Bucky. “Im đi, đồ hâm.”

 

“Nhưng Steve à,” Bucky rên rỉ như trẻ con. “Tớ chááááán quá.”

 

 Steve chỉ đảo mắt và lờ tịt nó. Rồi Bucky vòng cánh tay quanh bụng Steve và vắt một chân lên chân cậu. Steve thở dài.

 

“Đừng hòng nghĩ đến chuyện đó, Bucky ạ,” cậu cảnh cáo, nhưng đã quá muộn.

 

Bucky lật người lại để ngồi dạng chân trên hai bên hông Steve, ghì cậu xuống đất. Nó cười mỉa.

 

“Thế cậu định làm gì nào, hả Rogers?” nó trêu.

 

Steve lườm nó, đôi mắt tối sầm lại của cậu có cái gì đó mà Bucky chưa từng thấy bao giờ. Trong một khắc, nó thực sợ hơi sợ cậu, và dù những người khác sẽ bảo đó là một chuyện ngớ ngẩn, nhưng họ chưa bao giờ thấy Steve Rogers lúc giận dữ  trông như thế nào cả.

 

Ngoại trừ việc Steve rướn người lên, và bỗng nhiên, cậu áp môi hai đứa vào nhau với một nụ hôn dịu dàng.

 

Bucky la lên vì ngạc nghiên, não nó hoàn toàn tắt ngấm, nhưng Steve không bỏ cuộc. Cậu vòng hai tay ôm lấy cổ Bucky và kéo nó lại gần, mỉm cười vào miệng nó. Và sau những suy nghĩ ban đầu _thần thánh ơi, Steve, chuyện này có thật_ bay mất, cuối cùng Bucky cũng đáp lại nụ hôn.

 

Nó không nhận ra nó đang bị đánh lạc hướng, tất nhiên, cho đến khi quá muộn.

 

Steve cười khúc khích, và rồi Bucky bị đẩy ngã ngửa ra, Steve ngồi trên người nó. Steve nhe răng cười.

 

“Có thể cậu là đứa khỏe hơn đấy, Barnes ạ, nhưng tớ nghĩ bọn mình đều biết tớ mới là đứa khôn hơn,” cậu nói.

 

Bucky chăm chú nhìn cậu mất một lúc, rồi nó cười, một cảm giác ấm áp tỏa ra khắp trong lồng ngực nó.

 

“Tớ yêu cậu, Stevie à.” Nó nói, giọng nó trầm hơn nó định như thế, và yếu ớt hơn.

 

Steve nhìn nó, mắt cậu lấp lánh. Rồi cậu cười với nó.

 

“Tớ cũng yêu cậu. Đồ đần độn ạ.”

 

Và hai đứa hôn nhau lần nữa, thật chậm rãi và từ tốn và là nụ hôn tuyệt vời nhất mà Bucky từng có. Và, mặc dù nó đã làm rối tung hết mọi chuyện suốt ngày hôm nay, Bucky nghĩ đây là ngày Mùng Bốn tháng Bảy/Sinh nhật Steve tuyệt cú mèo nhất mà hai đứa đã từng tổ chức cho tới bây giờ.

 

(Và nếu nó nghe thấy lũ bạn đang huýt sáo và vỗ tay đằng sau hai đứa, nó cũng chẳng để tâm lắm – nó đang bận hôn cậu bạn thân của mình rồi.)

 

 

Hết./


End file.
